Lama
by L.Hiromi
Summary: Porque todos, até ele, deixam pegadas de lama.


**Spoilers!** Relíquias da Morte, é claro.

Personagens não me pertencem, como sempre.

Recomendo ouvir Anouk - Lost enquanto lê. Não sei se isso ajuda a história a ficar mais bonita, mais triste, etc. Mas eu a escrevi ouvindo a música no Repeat, haha.

* * *

**Lama**

Com os erros, forma-se a vida.

Erros que cometem por ignorância, por tenacidade, por manha. Erros que os convém, afinal suas conseqüências não são medidas, afinal pouco lhe importa os danos. Erros que cometem porque aparentemente não lhe afetam, prometendo espadas cravadas no peito dos outros e todo o seu desejo realizado, desde os mais particulares até os que você prontamente responde, caso perguntem. Desde que ocorra como o perfeito planejamento, o "a seguir" são casos à parte. Por isso todos andam pisando em lama de atos e deixando pegadas de erros. Poucos são os que crescem aprendendo a limpar as solas, desviar-se das poças ou até mesmo a voar.

"_I get lost in this world_

_I get lost in your eyes_

_And when the lights go down_

_That's where I'll be found_"

**Anouk – Lost**

Não existiam exceções àquela regra, mesmo quando erros são tomados por aquilo que lhe prejudica, e não pelas próprias escolhas. Para o Lorde das Trevas, aquilo que havia se tornado fora uma escolha que o diferenciara de todos. Entre seus erros, propriamente ditos como subestimo de poder, o pior fora atirar raios verdes à pequena criança na última e arrefecida noite de outubro. Fora o pior dos erros porque suas conseqüências também não foram medidas, uma vez que a ignorância também o dominava. Apenas naquele simples ato de matar — algo que Voldemort havia _quase_ cansado de fazer — tudo o que construíra esmaeceu-se no pior de seus pesadelos, deixando uma única prova: um raio sobre a testa do garoto.

Outro erro, movido também pela falta de conhecimento — talvez isto o deixaria menos culpado, ou não — fora deduzir os fatos diante da mestre das varinhas. Ele sempre temera o homem de barbas tão claras quanto seu próprio nome porque em sua mão residia a tal varinha. E quando tal bruxo partiu ao descanso eterno, coube a ele aturdir as pedras de mármore de seu túmulo e tomar a varinha para si, mesmo quando a incompetência de sua mente — já que refreada e também clareada pelo poder — chegava ao ponto de gritos. Alguns momentos e a percepção, porque havia algo incorreto. A promessa de extraordinária magia não lhe vinha nem lhe glorificava. Tudo estava normal, toda sua rotina estava caminhando diante de seus olhos — com botas chapinhadas de lama, é claro —. E aquilo o irritou.

Mais uma morte. Uma não faria diferença, quando o maior de seus desejos caminhava de braços abertos para si, sem aparente barro vindo de suas botas que flutuavam. Apenas mais uma e o esplendor há tanto esperado. Porque os erros que ele cometia eram exatamente cegos, com apenas um alvo a ser beneficiado. É claro, ele próprio, que chegava até a almejar tais espadas no peito alheio.

E ele — de olhos escuros, capa morcegal e vozes do passado como sombra — percebera o próprio destino assim que seu Lorde afirmara sua despreocupação em relação ao seu maior desejo. Compreendeu que mais motivo algum prenderia seus pés — os quais ele julgava serem os mais lamacentos de todos — ao soalho empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos. Soube que a morte vinha ao seu encontro, fosse fácil como dormir, fosse dolorida além de um Crucio.

— Milorde! — protestou ao pânico da falta de consciência permanente tocando sua pele. Respirar, falar, viver, coisas que Severus Snape fazia, certas vezes com o maior dos esforços, certas vezes como fáceis pétalas de lírio ao voar. O choque lhe foi mínimo, porque dissipou-se assim que as obrigações o deixaram alerta. As obrigações que tinha que cumprir, as promessas, toda a lista de tarefas que o punha a cada segundo a beira da própria morte, mas que ainda eram cruciais. Depois, o descanso eterno até lhe faria bem.

Porém, a prioridade agora era tropeçar para fora da casa e buscar o mesmo garoto ordinário, tão semelhante ao pai, tão parecido com a mãe. A verdade que havia de saber poria um fim no assassino de todos e de uma só, a qual Snape sempre se entregara. Não era necessariamente um erro, mas havia algo em comum: pouco importava quantos ele matara. Severus desejava que um ponto finalizasse para sempre a vida do Lorde, que ouvira seus suplícios e mesmo assim tirou de seu suposto aliado a única pessoa quem amara. O desejo de Severus não era vingança, porque tal ato se faz ao prejudicar o inimigo. Voldemort não possuía pontos fracos, como Severus e todos os outros continham, as pessoas que amavam e morreriam por. Ele fora sempre só e assim permanecera. A única forma de ter gosto de justiça feita era ver a morte do Senhor das Trevas.

Era talvez a primordial, a qual sem ela não poderia ir em paz. Porque a paz era o que mais lhe faltava; mesmo quando ele mesmo compunha o patrono de corça para apenas sentir vestígios da alegria há muito esquecida. Ele acariciava a cabeça da corça, e era um dos poucos momentos em que confiava nos próprios sentimentos, deixando-os livre por alguns minutos, às vezes horas, ocupando-as com a única recordação que ainda tinha, tentando preencher mais um dia com a pouca vida que havia. Na suposta paz que era seu único remédio, o brilho prateado do animal rodeava seu corpo e a poltrona onde ele sempre se sentara, fosse na própria mísera casa ou no escritório que um dia fora do único homem que ele confiara. Então alguém chegava ou ele mesmo recolhia com um aceno de varinha. E quando a corça sumia, sua paz também deixava de existir.

Mas o presente lhe chamava. Não como paz, não como a dor que o assombrava desde os quinze anos. O presente lhe chamava como nunca alguém fizera antes, pois tudo o que Severus sempre vivera estava ali, diante dele, no momento em que a varinha poderosa de Voldemort cortara o ar e a jaula de Nagini. Severus, de idade jovial, mas alma vivida, desejou apenas cuspir a verdade ao que era para ser seu Senhor. O presente o chamava com os arranhões em sua garganta seca, com as espadas que apontavam para seu peito e o choque, sempre o choque que o tocara em poucas vezes na vida. Sem medir suas conseqüências como um bom errante faria, ele apenas chegou à conclusão de que Potter seria poupado se Voldemort ouvisse a verdade da traição de seu melhor aliado. Potter sobreviveria, uma vez que guardava a alma restante de Tom Riddle. Harry não mais seria atormentado, a razão de sua amada ter morrido estaria preservada.

Mas era tarde demais.

O grito que se formara sob sua garganta fora a dose de reconhecimento do erro, da falha, da própria dor em si enquanto as presas da serpente eram enterradas. Mas gritar nunca lhe adiantara de nada, afinal sua inutilidade era um simples fio de esperança. Porque homens como Severus tinham esperança desde que tomara por seu descobrimento. E naquele momento, a expectativa dolorosa fora de que seu anjo poderia aparecer, vestindo lírios e sorrindo oportunidades. Sempre prata, a não ser pelos cabelos afogueados e apaixonantes. E esperança, como seu próprio lema dizia, morreria por último.

De repente, engolindo as próprias verdades no mar de ilusões que estava tendo, ele soube que o conforto que nunca tivera estava vindo. Porque Harry adentrara a sala assim que seu inimigo saíra, fitara seu rosto sem cor com a expressão idêntica ao de seu pai, apesar dos olhos nos quais Severus se perdia a cada fulminante olhada.

— Leve... isso... Leve... isso...

Severus agora sentia a vida lhe escapar, carregada de angústias, injustiça e tudo o que o menino ainda precisava saber. O calor que ele nunca tivera escorria com as obrigações, sendo libertadas para que o homem finalmente tivesse a recompensa pela vivência sem razão. Severus havia se acostumado com "é o bastante". Ele sabia que nunca teria o maior desejo, mas a calmaria a seguir seria o suficiente. O bastante.

Ele agradeceu, pela primeira vez, que o garoto tivesse entendido. No frasco, agora tudo estava guardado. Nada mais lhe importava quando estava a segundos do sossego eterno, afinal, a falha que tivera sobre as últimas tarefas seria corrigida, e ele também compreendera que nunca poderia ter as realizado.

Estava cansado de viver.

De fingir a existência como uma vida, de se arrastar pelos dias obedecendo ao único homem que lhe dera confiança, de buscar inutilmente o que o destino lhe roubara, apenas tentando agora acabar com aquele que, mesmo não sendo o destino, também lhe furtara a vida sem prévio aviso. Porque Snape confiara em Voldemort, descobrindo depois que deixara a pegada mais lamacenta de todas. E para aquilo não tinha volta.

Mais do que isto, estava cansado de morrer.

Porque aquilo nunca poderia ter sido a vida. Não quando uns se sobressaíam com o mínimo esforço, como conquistar os amores alheios e gerar filhos que salvariam o mundo. Não quando a única harmonia que Severus tinha era sua mísera corça, que nem real era. Não quando o reflexo que ele via no Ojesed era a mulher mais linda lhe tocando o ombro, sorrindo como se o amanhã nunca existisse. Não quando o problema era consigo, nunca com o restante, afinal, ele sabia que ao gritar para seu reflexo, o mesmo nunca lhe responderia.

— Olhe... para... mim...

E era mais do que o bastante para que os olhos de Lily Evans o fitassem em seu último momento, transbordando doçura nos lábios sorridentes e no olhar penetrante. Esmeraldas, eram como esmeraldas, ornadas ao cabelo esvoaçante e tão vermelho quanto o sangue de Severus. Grande ironia se formara, pois ela se ajoelhara sobre suas vestes e o acariciou no rosto macilento, dando a ele a melhor paz que poderia ter, quando a luta por aquilo se cessava. Ela, de pés descalços sem lama alguma, estava fazendo-o conhecer o novo quando já não havia mais o que conhecer, dando-lhe os caminhos que se abriam quando os próprios portais se fechavam, entregando-lhe a alma restaurada e límpida quando o último segundo de sua vida se acabou.

E Severus Snape não mais se moveu.

* * *

Sim, não ficou como eu gostaria, mas essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de descrever a morte de Snape, coisa que foi meio desvalorizada (entendo o porquê, mas mesmo assim, não me conformei com a versão original). Reviews são legais também. Eu gosto delas.


End file.
